


Gateway Motel - Fanart

by Ponderosa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and an anonymous motel bed. Oh, the good times. Somewhat of a redraw of an old 2007 piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gateway Motel - Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> This is practically a redraw of a 2007 piece. I've been rewatching S2 to remind myself of all the best wincesty innuendo. ...I may try and lighten the piece later. My new laptop's gamma is all over the place.


End file.
